The Golden Gates: Tournament of All Ages
by Icecakequeen
Summary: Are you a Pokemon Master? Do you think you have what it takes to take on the strongest trainers in the world? Then come battle in The Golden Gates Tournament, and see if you come out on top. OC lines CLOSED.
1. Chapter 3: Where It Begins

**Me: I'm so happy to inform you all that we are finally starting the Golden Gates Tournament! I really appreciate all the entries you guys sent in, and I hope you all are active reviewers, and tell me how I'm doing and vote for who you think will win each battle. I have already figured out the results, but if there is a huge vote for one trainer, those standings may change. Without further ado, Maia take it away!**

**Maia: Dakota does not own any OC in this story except for the minor OC's and one important OC at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome one, welcome all, to the 13th annual Golden Gates Tournament!" The crows erupted into cheers, as Millie May Manny, the host of the tournament stood on a platform in the arena. Her red hair fanned out, and her smile gleamed, as she waved to the cheering crowd. Her clothes consisted of a black dress, and black shoes, simple, yet very flattering.

"You 16 trainers are the best of the best. Handpicked right out of your hometowns, you trainers have traveled over many regions, conquering gyms, leagues and different Elite Four's. It is now time to see how you do against one another." The crowd cheered again, and Millie quickly quieted them down. "You all know how this works, but I will review it."

"Round 1, consists of single battles, 1v1. As you know, the winner of that moves on to round 2, which is 4v4 double battles. Round 3 is single battle 3v3. Round 3 is also the semifinal round. Round 4, is the final round. It is an all out 6v6 battle. My friend Kendall and I will be announcing the battles."

Another women stepped forward, her brown hair in a long ponytail, and her black eyes were harsh and cold. She wore a green dress that reached her ankles, and white flats.

"As you may know, Kendall was the 12th annual Golden Gates Champion."

The crowd screamed again, and Kendall put up a hand to stop them. "I hope to see someone who would be able to stand up to me in battle."

Millie smiled, "Without further ado, lets find out the first round matchups!"

Everyone's eyes shifted to the big screen, at the center of the arena. Words started flashing across the screen.

**Round 1 Match ups**

_**Battle 1**_

_Darren Ramses, Sunnyshore City, Sinnoh_

_Vs._

_Ramses Shepart, Lavaridge Town, Hoenn_

_**Battle 2**_

_Dylan Saunders, Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh_

_Vs._

_John Doe, Goldenrod City, Johto_

_**Battle 3**  
_

_Nicole Taylor, Slateport City, Hoenn_

_Vs._

_Poinsettia, Floraroma Town, Sinnoh_

**_Battle 4_**

_Elliot, Lumios City, Kalos_

_Vs._

_Tristan, Cape May, Kanto_

**_Battle 5_**

_Shadow, Lavender Town, Kanto_

_Vs. _

_Roxas, Pallet Town, Kanto_

**_Battle 6_**

_Hailey Perrotta, Lilycove City, Hoenn_

_Vs._

_Alister Lockeheart, Mossdeep City, Hoenn_

**_Battle 7_**

_Miranda Cherrier, Nimbasa City, Unova_

_Vs._

_Allison Cherrier, Nimbasa City, Unova_

**_Battle 8_**

_Joanne, Vaniville Town, Kalos_

_Vs._

_Marine Maple, New Bark Town, Johto_

* * *

The minute the last battle disappeared off the screen, the crowd exploded with whistles, claps, and cheers, yelling names of the battlers they knew.

Millie stepped forward and spoke, "Each trainer, please release the Pokemon you will be using in the order that your battle was announced. Battle 1 trainers, step forward."

Darren Roberts, and Ramses Shepart stepped out of the line of trainers.

Kendall spoke to them. "Please state your name, age, hometown, and then release the Pokemon you will be using in the first round."

A tall man stepped forward first. He was maybe 6 foot 2 inches, had messy brown hair and his hazel eyes gleamed. He wore faded black jeans, and a blue t-shirt under a black half-buttoned t-shirt. He also wore converse. "I'm Darren Roberts, I'm 20 years old, and my hometown is Sunnyshore City." He quickly pulled a Pokeball from his belt and clicked the button on the front, releasing his Aggron, who shook the ground when it stomped.

Next up, was Ramses. His black hair shone in the sunlight, and his skin was tanned, like he spent a lot of time in the sun. Nobody could see his green eyes from behind his black sunglasses, but if they could, they'd see how his eyes always seemed happy. His outfit was simple. Blue jeans, red shirt, black hoodie with a Unova gym leader symbol on it and white gym shoes. Around his neck were pokeball themed headphones. He flashed a smile at the crowd. "I'm Ramses Shepart, I'm 18, and from the town of Lavaridge. For this battle I will use my trusty Swampert." In a quick flash of light, Swampert materialized, standing loyally next to his trainer.

This went on, untill all 16 battlers had been announced. **(A.N: Don't worry you'll get all the other descriptions later in other scenes and such)**

Kendall smiled at the 16 trainers. "Round 1 commences tomorrow. Good luck to you all." The crowd cheered as both announcers, and the 16 best trainers in the world exited the arena, and headed to their hotels.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Me: Well, what did you guys think? Who do you think will win Battle 1? Battles 2-8? **

**I'll update either tonight or tomorrow, but please review who you think will win at least battle 1, if not more battle, although you have not much info about them... That's why you don't have too lol. **

**Anyways...**

**R&R, new update will be up soon!**

**~Dakota**


	2. Ch 4: Where the Roads Converge to One

**Me: Its been about a couple hours since I updated last and I already have a couple reviews. Yay :-D**

**Without further ado, Lets get on with chapter 2.**

**Maia: Dakota does not own any Oc's, just her minor characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Where the Roads Converge to One**

**Outsider Point of View**

The competitors reluctantly walked back to the hotel they were staying in, all super disappointed they would have to wait till tomorrow to battle. There was a heavy tension in the air, that could be felt in the lobby and through the halls. Luckily, paparazzi was banned from being on the inside of the hotel. They wouldn't have deal with that till tomorrow morning.

Each trainer retired to their own room right away, none wanting to talk to any of their potential opponents. Each room in their hotel was decked out with a mini kitchen, a living room with a tv, and a computer where they could research their opponents. Then upstairs in that same room was a king size bed, and a closet.

Very suddenly, in each of the 16 rooms, the tv blinked to life. A picture of Kendall appeared on the screen.

"Attention all Golden Gates Trainers!" 16 eyes widened as they rushed to look at their tv's. "Welcome to your hotel. This is where you will be staying for the duration of the tournament, no matter if you are eliminated or not. That's not the reason why I'm here though. I'm here to tell you good luck. These next few days are going to be stressful, but you guys are the best of the best. You're able to take pressure well. Now, good luck." The screen turned black.

She had already told them this. So why had she done this? That was the question that lingered in all their heads as they lay down to try to catch what sleep they could.

* * *

**Day 1**

**Round 1**

The sun shone brightly through the island of Apollumi. This was Day 1, Round 1. The arena was packed with almost 100,000 people, ready to watch the trainers fight for one of the most prestigious titles in the world.

"Welcome one, welcome all!" Millie May Manny's voice rang out from the announcers panel, at the side of the battle field. "We are here, ready to commentate to you every single action packed moment of these next few days! I'm Millie May Manny, and with me I have the 12th Golden Champion, Kendall!" The crowd started yelling and cheering as Kendall waved to the crowd and cameras.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad to be here to help announce these battles. I know how hard these trainers had to work to get here, and I wish them the best of luck!" More cheers. "Now lets get to the first battle!"

The big screened flashed, and words slid onto it for all of the world to see.

**Round 1**

_**Battle 1**_

_Darren and Aggron_

_Vs._

_Ramses and Swampert_

The crowd screamed the names of who they wanted to win, a chant just mixing in with the roar of the people packed in there.

The trainers emerged from the tunnels on either side of the stadium, waving at the crowd. They were dressed the same as the day before, both clutching pokeballs. Darren seemed calm and ready, while Ramses was all smiles, happy and loving the attention he was getting.

"Trainers, this is a one on one battle. Are you ready?" Millie asked. Both nodded, faces suddenly turning serious. "Alright."

"Begin!"

"Swampert, show him what we're made of!"

"Aggron go!"

Both Pokemonn appeared on the field, looking ready for action. Both trainers gritted their teeth, but it was Ramses who made the first move.

"Swampert, hammer arm!" Upon command, the water-ground type charged forward, arm glowing bright white.

"Aggron, sandstorm." The command coming from Darren was so calm, and with a sweep of its arm, the large Pokemon whipped up a sandstorm that stopped Swampert in its tracks. "Now iron tail!" Out of no where, Swampert was hit with a flash of light that was Aggron's tail. With a cry, it skidded across the ground.

"Swampert get up! Use muddy water!" Swampert staggered to its feet, and mustering up energy, it created a wave of dirt-infested water that swept across the stadium. Aggron had no escape, the field was flat. It swept the steel-rock pokemon backwards.

"Aggron, fight back, rock slide!" Darren yelled. Aggron followed its trainers commands instantly.

"Dodge it." Ramses said, smirking. Swampert did as told. "Now fire ice beam!" A white-blue light, was released from Swampert's mouth, hitting Aggron directly. It cried in pain, having no where to move as ice started to encase its body. "Keep it up Swampert!"

Darren watched as his Pokemon suffered, trying desperately to think of how he could get his pokemon out of this. "Think Darren think..." He muttered. The ice was freezing his Pokemon more and more. "I got it!"

"Aggron metal claw the ice away! Hurry!" His Pokemon got to work quickly, clawing at the ice encasing him.

"That's not possible!" Ramses cried. "Swampert earthquake!" The ice stopped shooting out of the water-ground types mouth, as he used the super effective move on Aggron, but the steel-rock type stayed standing, as it charged forward, claws glowing white, preparing to use metal claw.

"Aggron finish him!"

"Swampert get out of there!"

Aggron started slashing, as Swampert kept jumping out of the way. Ramses thought fast, knowing Aggron would get a hit if he didn't thin fast.

"Retaliate, use hammer arm!" Swamperts arms started glowing white, as he skidded to stop moving back, and launched forward, hammer arm colliding with metal claw. But Aggron had only used one arm to block. In a quick move, he dug his second hand into Swampert's stomach.

With a cry, and a sudden explosion, Swampert was sent flying, and Aggron sent onto his back, skidding across the ground.

The crowd was silent, right after Swampert hit the ground, all holding their breath to see if either Pokemon had survived.

Kendall broke the silence, as Aggron struggled to his feet. "Swampert is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Aggron!" The crowd erupted into sudden cheers, screaming Darren's name.

Both trainers and Pokemon met in the middle, and shook hands, Ramses congratulating Darren, and thanking him for an amazing battle.

The big screen flashed showing a picture of Ramses, going dark, his picture lined up with the other 15 trainers. It then flashed again, showing this

**Round 1**

_**Battle 2**_

_Dylan and Lucario_

Vs.

_John and Sandslash_

* * *

**Me: Well, who's gonna win next? Review and tell me who you vote for, and your thoughts on this chapter. Surprised Darren won? Or did you hope Ramses would win? R&R! Also tell me who you think will win Battle 2!**


	3. Chapter 5: The Madness Begins

**Me: Chapter 3 :-D This chapter name was inspired by one of my reviewers. Thank you GhostShadow6661! This chapter will probably be posted in the morning since its almost midnight as I'm trying to type some of this cause I'm bored. **

**Maia: Dakota does not own any Oc's except her minor characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Madness Begins**

**Round 1**

**Day 1**

The competitors watched in awe, as Aggron prevailed over Swampert. Both sides had amazing power, and some began to feel just a little more nervous. This was real.

After Swampert fell, a voice echoed through the den in which the remaining 14 trainers sat. "John and Dylan, please report to your tunnels, your battle is about to begin"

Without a word to anyone, both boys rose and walked to their separate tunnels.

Millie's voice echoes through the tunnels, as she announced their names. John ran out of his tunnel, cheering, equipped in a complete cowboy outfit, hat and rope included. Dylan was a little slower, but he smiled, tossing his Pokeball around casually, wearing a black cap over short brown hair. His jacket was blue and he wore just simple jeans.

"Both boys are 17 years old. John is from Goldenrod City, and Dylan is from Twinleaf Town!" Millie said as the crows continued to chant, whistle and cheer.

"This will be a one on one battle guys. Are you ready?" Kendall inquired. Both boys smiled at her and responded with a "yes".

"Then begin!"

"Lucario, make me proud!"

"Sandslash, lets get this rodeo started!"

John grinned at Dylan, who just smirked back. Both their pokemon held malice in their eyes.

Oh, was this gonna be an interesting battle.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Ramses, how does it feel to be the first one knocked out?"

"Ramses, are you upset you lost?"

"Ramses! Do you think you should have won?"

Question after question flooded Ramses' ears as he stepped out of the stadium. He took a quick glance around, not planning on answering any questions, just smiling, hoping they would go away.

Till one question hit him, hard as a bullet.

"Ramses, would your parents be proud?" A reporter made his way to the front of the crowd, pushing and shoving at other people.

Would his parents be proud?

"No. They wouldn't be proud of me." He answered simply, forcing the smile to stay on his face, but he knew it wouldn't stay for long. Happiness was quickly draining from his veins.

"Why not?" The crowd had all fallen quiet and still, waiting for his response.

Ramses took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly, searching for the right words to say, figuring out how to express these emotions of pain, and worthlessness. He didn't normally feel like this. Normally, he would crack a joke at the sheer mention of his parents. So why not now? Was it because the only reason he had worked so hard was because of them? Or because he finally realized he would never be good enough for them? He didn't know. He realized he didn't care to try and find out.

"My parents, would never be proud of me if I managed to buy them the whole world."

And he slipped through the crowd, and was gone.

* * *

_**In the arena...**_

"Sandslash, start things off with poison sting!" John called out, his eyes full of fire and passion. The ground type instantly followed the command, racing forward, poison thorns shooting out of his mouth.

"Lucario, dodge it then use calm mind." Dylan was keeping his cool exterior up, hiding the fact that inside his heart was pumping adrenaline and excitement into his system. The Aura Pokemon jumped up, avoiding the spikes, and closed its eyes upon landing.

"Now Lucario, dragon pulse." Lucario stuck out its hands, the blue-purple ball forming in its palms, with a cry it was released.

"Sandslash, quickly use dig!" The ground type barely managed to avoid the fatal attack, heading downward into the ground.

Dylan smirked. "You can run from us, but you can't hide. Lucario, can you sense Sandslash?" The fighting type closed its eyes, then nodded.

Lucario jumped up, just as Sandslash emerged from the ground.

"Sandslash try to hit it with poison jab!" The ground type launched its self into the air, claws glowing a deep purple.

Lucario managed to evade Sandslash, long enough to charge up aura sphere, on commands from Dylan. In the air, Sandslash had no where to go.

Aura Sphere was fired.

With a cry in agony, Sandslash rocketed into the ground. It was over.

Or so they all thought.

"Sandslash is unable-" Millie started, but froze when a figure emerged from the dust cloud that had been created.

"We're not through yet!" John exclaimed. Sandslash chimed out its name in agreement.

"Neither are we!" Dylan yelled back, grinning from ear to ear, finally letting the calm and cool exterior drop.

"We're just getting started!"

"Sandslash, sandstorm!" John commanded, and within seconds, sand and dirt flew across the stadium.

"You can't hide from us John, Lucario knows exactly where Sandslash is!"

John grit his teeth. This was just like all those battles with his brother. He always had a counter to every move John made. John had never been able to figure a way around his brother's tactics. Now was his chance to prove he could do it. He could live up to his brother's memory, and make him proud, wherever he was now.

"Lucario, aura sphere!" Dylan's voice cut right through John's thoughts. He had to act quick.

"Sandslash, use poison jab, destroy it!" Sandslash ran forward, and jumped up, driving his claw right through the blue ball of energy, creating an explosion that sent both trainers and Pokemon back a few feet.

Dylan knew if he wanted to win, we would have to end it quick. But John had too many ways to evade him. He would have to-

That was it!

"Lucario, dragon pulse! Just keep it going!" The sandstorm had vanished, and left Sandslash in the open.

"Sandslash dodge it!"

The ground type kept dodging tirelessly, but that couldn't last long. John had to stop it.

"Try blocking it with poison jab!" Sandslash's claws glowed purple, and forming an X, he stood his ground, dragon pulse pushing him back.

Further.

Further.

John realized at the last second it wouldn't work anymore.

"Duck and use dig!"

Quick as a bullet, Sandslash dropped to the ground, burrowing under it, as dragon pulse slammed into the arena walls.

"Wrong move John!" Dylan smirked.

"Lucario, flash cannon, right into the hole."

With a cry, the order was executed, and John realized too late his mistake.

The ground shook under their feet, as flash cannon made contact with the ground Pokemon who had thought it was safe under ground. Suddenly, the entire middle of the arena was ripped up, as flash cannon fired through, bringing Sandslash into the air with it.

With a single thud, the battle was over.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario," Kendall whispered into her microphone in awe. It took a moment for the crowd to react, but suddenly a large cheer filled the stadium.

John looked at the big screen, to see his picture go black, in line with the other competitors.

He had tried so hard. For Sandslash, Electrode, Torterra, Alakazam, Gengar and Pidgeot. For his brother.

He hadn't been able to live up to his brother.

He walked up to Dylan, and smiled. "Better make my loss worth it, or I'll regret losing to you"

"Don't worry 'bout it John." Dylan smirked at him. With that, John called his battered Sandslash back into its pokeball, and walked out of the stadium, head held high.

He didn't need to be like his brother.

He needed to be like him.

And he was proud of himself.

* * *

_**Next Time**_

**Round 1**

_**Battle 3**_

_Poinsettia and Tangrowth_

_Vs. _

_Nicole and Ludicolo_

* * *

**Me: Thoughts on this chapter? Shocked by who won? Should it have been John who won? And who will win next time?**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 6: Dizzy Dancing

**Me: YAY FANFICTION IS WORKING AGAIN! **

**Ahem. Sorry about that. I would have updated last night, however Fanfiction was having issues. But according to their homepage, that issue has been resolved. So here I am! Without further ado, Chapter 4, Dizzy Dancing!**

**Maia: Dakota does not own any Oc's except her minor characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Dizzy Dancing**

**Round 1**

**Battle 3**

_**Before Battle 3 In the Trainer's Den...**_

The tension between the trainer's that were left was steadily increasing. Glares were shot between round 1 opponents, but some, like Nicole Taylor, didn't seem to care. She kept a completely straight face throughout the competition, and it wasn't breaking now. At the moment, she was whispering something to her Ludicolo, and she didn't notice the pair of long white boots that had stopped in front of her.

"Hey."

The sharp, rude voice cut through her whispers, and Nicole's head slowly moved up, so her green eyes, could meet her opponent, Poinsettia's green eyes.

Nicole didn't utter a word back, just staring at Poinsettia with an emotionless face.

"Are you gonna talk or what?"

Nicole just went back to brushing and talking to Ludicolo.

Poinsettia smirked. "How are you gonna win, if you can't talk, Mute?"

"Just, leave her alone, Poinsettia." Came the voice of Alister Lockeheart. "She doesn't have to talk to you if she doesn't want too."

"Oh. So you have to have a body guard come help you, do you Taylor?" Poinsettia glared at Alister, her words turning harsher and harsher.

Nicole just sighed. Still no answer. Giving up, Poinsettia, finally walked away.

Alister knelt down next to Nicole.

"You okay?"

She nodded at him and smiled, something that didn't rarely happen for her. However, Alister was like a little brother. She had met him when he had first started his journey through Hoenn, and she had traveled with him for awhile. He was a nice guy, understanding and gentle. The only person who understood her, and why she had so much trouble talking to people.

"Good luck, Nicole." He whispered.

She nodded again, and gave him a small, quick hug. He knew what she meant by it.

Thank you.

She stood up then, returning Ludicolo to his pokeball, and walked to the bathroom, looking over herself in the mirror. Her light-tanned skin of her face was covered in freckled and her hair was in pigtails, tied with green ribbon. Her skirt was knee-length and black, her shirt light green with long white sleeves. Her feet were equipped with white ankle socks and plain light green and white sneakers. She keeps her pokeballs and other items in a plain black messenger bag.

To herself, she didn't look 19.

Was that bad?

* * *

Poinsettia waited in the tunnel for her battle to be announced. She wasn't nervous just one bit. Her clothes were perfect too, a light cream colored strapless dress with a frilly light green inner layer, long white boots, which go over black leggings, and long black gloves. She also has a black hat with a white poinsettia on it. Her hair was styled to be long, a bit spiky near the ends, and green with streaks of black. \

That's what mattered. Looking perfect, feeling perfect, and doing perfect. Poinsettia did all of those things just perfectly.

**(A.N: Aren't I so funny? XD)**

Poinsettia was always perfect. Some mute wasn't gonna stop her.

Not here.

Not now.

* * *

"Please welcome, Nicole from Slateport City, and Poinsettia from Floaroma Town!"

The crowd cheered, chanting names and whistling for the first two girls to battle in this competition.

Nicole walked onto the field, not making eye contact with anyone, just staring at the ground, while Poinsettia waved, and blew kisses at the crowd.

"Begin!" Kendall yelled.

"Tangrowth go!"

"Ludicolo, time to battle!"

Both Pokemon appeared on the field with a cry, neither having a direct type advantage on the other.

Or so everyone thought.

"Tangrowth, poison jab!"

Tangrowth charged forward, hand glowing a deadly purple.

"Ludicolo, dodge and use leech seed." Nicole said calmly, and Ludicolo followed the command, twirling out of the way and launching a leech seed attack, that wrapped Tangrowth up, and started draining energy.

Poinsettia's eyes narrowed. "Tangrowth ancient power!"

Tangrowth struggled up, and rocks appeared on all sides of Ludicolo.

Nicole gasped. This wasn't good.

She had to think.

By the time something came to mind it was too late.

With a cry, Ludicolo was launched across the field, skidding to a stop in front of his trainer.

"Ludicolo are you alright?" The grass-water type nodded, getting to his feet. "Good, now use rain dance!"

Instantly, dark storm clouds formed over their head and rain started pouring down, soaking everyone and everything.

Leech seed continued to drain away at Tangrowth.

Poinsettia, knew she had to get some energy back to Tangrowth. She just hoped this worked well enough.

"Tangrowth, giga drain!"

Although, Tangrowth had a type disadvantage when using this attack, Ludicolo cried out, sinking to its knees. The attack was powerful enough to drain lots of energy from Ludicolo. Nicole had to stop this, and fast.

"Ludicolo, try to block yourself with surf!" Ludicolo, still on its knees, started to form a wall of water, using some from the rain that was falling, to create a wall of water, that blocked it from giga drain.

Poinsettia laughed. "Tangrowth charge through it, use poison jab.

Tangrowth started to charge through the surf wall, when Nicole made her next move.

"Ludicolo, sweep it away." Ludicolo released the mass of water, so powerful, it swept Tangrowth right into the wall of the arena with a bang.

The crowd cheered, and the battle got more intense.

"Ludicolo, surf again!"

"Tangrowth, break through it, focus blast!"

The collision of the two attacks in the middle of the field, created and explosion. Both Pokemon slammed into the ground. They were starting to struggle.

Nicole and Poinsettia both knew they had to end this.

But how?

"Tangrowth, poison jab one more time!" Poinsettia ordered.

Tangrowth came charging at Ludicolo.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

"Ludicolo, teeter dance."

Poinsettia gasped, as the grass-water type started to twirl and spin around in a confusing pattern of moves, that left her grass type so utterly confused, and frozen in its tracks.

"Lets make this painful. Leech seed!" Nicole commanded, and that order was followed, as Tangrowth writhed and cried out on the ground, too confused too follow Poinsettia's hopeless commands.

Tangrowth's health was slowly slipping from leech seed, and Poinsettia had no way to stop it. Teeter dance was too strong for Tangrowth to handle. Poinsettia grit her teeth, as her Pokemon fell with one last cry.

It was over.

And she had lost.

The crowd was all cheering for Nicole, and her victory, as Poinsettia returned Ludicolo, and slowly started back down the tunnel she had come from.

She wasn't perfect.

Had she ever really been perfect?

No, she hadn't.

And you know what?

She was fine with that.

When she exited the tunnel, she was greeted by what she never expected.

"Mom, Dad?!"

"Poinsettia!" Her parents pulled her in for a huge hug.

"We're so proud of you darling!" Her mom said.

Poinsettia smiled.

She didn't need to be perfect. She needed to be Poinsettia.

And Poinsettia sure wasn't close to perfect.

* * *

_**Next time...**_

**Round 1**

_**Battle 4**_

_Elliot and Boldore_

_Vs._

_Tristan and Probopass_

* * *

**Me: Well? Thoughts? The battle was short I think... but oh well. Who do you guys think will win Battle 4? Should Poinsettia have lost? Do you guys like the idea of Alister and Nicole already knowing each other?**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 7: The Hard Rock Life

**Me: Hey guys! I have no idea when this will be posted, cause I doubt I will finish it before I have to leave for church. Hopefully, I can come home and type the rest but I have no idea. **

**Thank you all for your support throughout the story so far, I already have 16 reviews for only 4 real chapters, so thanks you guys!**

**The votes for this round are split, the last time I checked. But honestly, considering the move pools of these two Pokemon, the fact that who is going to win, wins is actually so shocking. Honestly, in any game it would be almost impossible. **

**This battle could be very long or very short. **

**Maia: Dakota does not own any oc's except her minor characters.**

* * *

_**TV Announcement**_

"Attention all Golden Gates Tournament Fans! Do you wish somebody that lost in the tournament could come back? Well, you're in luck, because coming out soon, is the new Golden Gates Talk show! Where the best of the best come to give their opinion on the ongoing Golden Gates Tournament! Tune in tomorrow night, before Battle #5!"

* * *

_**In the Tunnel with Elliot**_

"I've gotta win this..." Elliot mumbled to himself. He had done so much research on Tristan and his Probopass, and he knew his chance of winning was not good. Not unless he could get off a couple good moves first.

"Now introducing, Tristan, from Cape May, Kanto, and Elliot, from Lumios City, Kalos!"

The fans went wild, as both trainers jogged out of their tunnels. Tristan resembled a character, from old legends Elliot had heard. The boy he resembled was Red, the kid everyone knew from Kanto. However, the difference between Red and Tristan were their eyes, and hair. Tristan's eyes were blue, and his hair way lighter.

Elliot himself was slightly tall with dark brown hair, fair skin, light blue eyes, and was wearing a dark red t-shirt with white stripes down the sleeves and baggy blue trousers.

"Are you ready?"

The same question, asked battle after battle. Both trainers uttered a response, quickly. Neither wanted to be bothered, both in their own minds.

"Begin!" Kendall yelled.

"Probopass, time to show them who's boss!"

"Boldore, lets do this!"

Both Pokemon, one pure rock type, and one rock/steel, flashed onto the field with a cry.

Elliot acted quickly, using his only way to inflict great damage. "Boldore, earthquake!"

The ground shook with the immense power of the move. Probopass cried out, the power from that earthquake exceeding any one, anybody in that stadium had seen.

But Tristan was smart. He knew to get away before any more damage could be done to his Pokemon.

"Probopass, magnet rise."

Elliot grit his teeth. This wasn't good. He was almost for sure done for.

* * *

The battle raged on, neither Pokemon falling. Boldore using iron defense to up its defense to a point where even super effective Earthquake did barely anything. Probopass was easily taking rock blast after rock blast, as Boldores move pool was useless other then that and iron defense.

"Probopass, stone edge!"

"Boldore, destroy it with rock blast!"

Rock collided with rock, and shards went flying all over the stadium. People screamed as the shards collided with the walls, sticking there.

"Probopass earthquake!"

"Counter it with your own earthquake!"

The ground shook with such force, the ground started to split in multiple places. Luckily for Elliot, Boldore took minimal damage due to iron defense and his quick earthquake counter.

However, something was off.

Probopass was only using 3 moves.

Elliot couldn't remember for the life of him what the last move had been that Probopass had.

He just hoped it wasn't something serious.

"Probopass, stone edge again!"

The stones came flying at Boldore.

"Iron defense!"

At the last second, Boldore's body glowed silver, and the stones broke against his body.

It had no effect anymore.

Tristan clenched his fists. He needed to end this. But would that move be enough?

He shook his head. He needed this to be over.

"Probopass, ice punch!"

Elliot gasped. Ice punch had been the move he had forgotten.

Probopass's hand started to glow a pale blue. The arena temperature started to fall.

The power in this move was incredible.

Elliot was frozen in place. He didn't know what to do.

The arena walls started to freeze over.

The crowd had fallen completely silent. Holding their breath.

The arena temperature was falling so fast.

10 degrees.

20 degrees.

25 degrees.

The power of the move began to swirl around Probopass' hand, a blue ball of icy energy Elliot had no idea how to stop.

Finally, Probopass began to charge forward.

To Elliot, he seemed to move so slow, his fate was becoming more and more clear.

He was going to have to leave the tournament.

He wasn't gonna get to be the champion.

Now what would Serena say to him?

_"Elliot, you can't always think you'll lose. Crazier things have happened then the underdog winning, you know."_

He smiled, his eyes drawn to the crowd for a split second at a glimpse of blonde hair.

_She had come._

A sharp cry from his Pokemon snapped him back. Probopass was too close now.

"Boldore, iron defense! Stat!"

Right on the moment of impact, Boldore's body glowed metallic.

Tristan gasped, as the power from ice punch bounced right off Boldore's body, and creating an icy explosion, that sent smoke rolling over the field. People in the crowd strained to see what had happened.

The smoke slowly cleared to reveal quite a shocking scene. Probopass was on the ground, not moving and Boldore was still standing, body glowing with the power of iron defense.

The power of ice punch had been reflected back to Probopass. It was over.

Elliot grinned, his eyes searching for her. When he did find her, Serena flashed him a thumbs up.

He laughed.

She was right.

The underdog could win.

* * *

_**Next Time...**_

**The introduction of Golden Gates Talkshow**

_**And**_

**Round 1**

_**Battle 5**_

_Roxas and Pidgeot_

_Vs_

_Shadow and Staraptor_

* * *

**Me: So thoughts? Sorry it's so short. It was a hard battle to try and type up, because the move pools were so strategically not 1v1 based. What are your thoughts on the talk show? And who should win battle 5? Its an air battle!**

**R&R! Lets try and get 20 reviews :D**


	6. Chapter 8: Take to the Air

**Me: Heyyyyy lovely readers. Thank you so much for 20 reviews! You guys don't know how great full I am for you guys. Every time I read one of your reviews, I smile. You guys make my day, and I try to update fast, and improve for you guys. So thank you! **

**I don't wanna take too much time out, this chapter is to be one of the most exciting yet. You guys seemed to like the idea of the talk show. So yay! I'm glad. It will be real fun. **

**Without further ado, I am proud to introduce Chapter 6: Take to the Air! (That actually has 2 meanings to it. Whoever can figure them both out gets a virtual cookie) **

**Maia: Dakota does not own any Oc's except her minor characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Take to the Air!**

_**On the Set of the Talk Show...**_

"We're on in... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

"Welcome Golden Gates Fans!" The room was filled with tons of clapping, as the host of the show, Kate Killer, waved from her plush purple chair on stage."You guys all ready to get started?"

More cheering, from backstage, Ramses Shepart smiled. More people he could charm were just a couple feet away. He loved talk shows. Most of the time.

"Lets welcome out first guest, coming to us from Lavaridge Town, Hoenn, please welcome Ramses Shepart!"

The crowd exploded at the mention of his name, fans he had gained, people who had wished he would have moved on in the tournament. He walked onstage, waving and smiling at the crowd. Girls in the crowd were holding up signs, asking him to marry them, or telling him their phone number. Internally, he sighed. He would never like any fangirl.

He liked someone else.

He smiled at Kate, and gave her a hug, as she stood up, before taking a seat in a green plush chair, right across from her's.

"Ramses, it's so great to have you!"

"It's great to be here." His voice was like silk to the crowd, and someone whistled from the crowd.

"So lets get right to the questions, Ramses. We're gonna let the crowd ask some questions."

He nodded, and turned to face the crowd, as the first person, a young girl, who was maybe 9 or 10 stood up.

"Hi!" She giggled right after she said it. "I was wondering if you could give me some advice about being a good trainer."

He grinned, his brown eyes meeting her lavender ones.

"Of course I can. The most important thing to being a good trainer is to love your Pokemon fully. You also has to develop a strong sense of trust between you and your Pokemon. Don't forget, they also like treats."

He winked at her and a huge smile split across her face as she sat down. The next person stood up.

"Ramses, which of your Pokemon would you say you're closest too?"

He pondered that for a minute. Which of his Pokemon was he closest too?

"Blaziken."

The answer came out before he really thought about it, but it was true.

"Blaziken was my starter. We've been together longest. We would die for each other, and on occasion almost have."

The crowd cooed at that, eating up how open Ramses was being.

The questions went on, most of them simple and boring, but Ramses answered each one with a big smile, and on occasion cracked jokes. The crowd was loving him.

Then it came.

The question he knew would come. However, he had pushed that thought to the back of his mind until now.

"Ramses, can you tell us why your parents would never be proud of you?"

He sighed.

"I can. If you guys really want to hear it."

The crowd all seemed to tell him he should. So he took a deep breath.

"My parents are very selfish people. As a kid, I was the youngest of 3. Both my brother's risked their lives for my parents selfish little scams and deals. They both ended up dead. I just flat out refused to do any of that for them. I left home and started on a Pokemon journey. Later I learned my parents had disowned me. Just because I wouldn't risk my life to manipulate people so they could be rich. I wanted to be a different person. I worked on my Pokemon journey, in memory of my brother's who wanted so badly to have the life I have now. They never got it."

The crowd was silent.

Until one person asked a single question.

"How did they die Ramses?" It was Katie this time.

He clenched his fists. But he did answer.

"Richard was out negotiating for my father, when some men came up behind him, grabbed him and snapped his neck. Reggie was shot 7 times."

That had been the first time Ramses had ever talked about his brothers. Or what his parents had done.

After that he never really payed attention to what anybody said, just blindly answering questions.

When it was time to walk off. He did.

His smile never came back.

* * *

_**In the Arena...**_

The arena was filled with screams and yells, as the next two competitors made their way onto the field. It was Shadow, the goth-punk boy, who had black hair, wore leather jackets, and skinny jeans, against nice kid, Roxas, who was the youngest competitor in the tournament. Blonde hair messy, and wearing simple blue t-shirt with red stripes, jeans with yellow stripes, and black shoes and white gloves.

One from Lavender Town, the other from Pallet.

Polar opposites were colliding here and now.

"Begin!"

"Staraptor, bring him pain!"

"Pidgeot, lets go!"

The crowd went wild, it was an air battle.

Shadow's Staraptor was powerful, whipping up winds with just a wing flap, while Roxas' Pidgeot moved with great speed.

"Pidgeot, use tackle!" Roxas yelled, and Pidgeot went speeding toward Staraptor.

"Dodge it."

The order was followed so easily, and Pidgeot struggled to stop itself and turn around.

"Tackle again!" Roxas yelled.

Shadow sighed. "So he wants to play it this way. Staraptor, close combat."

The minute Pidgeot got within range, Staraptor lashed out its wing, to send Pidgeot spiraling. In a flash Staraptor was relentlessly using a close combat attack that was putting massive damage on Pidgeot.

But Roxas was smart.

"Pidgeot, get away, use agility."

In a flash, Pidgeot was gone, and Staraptor was plummeting, trying to catch its self. Shadow clenched his fists, but luckily Staraptor caught himself, wings finally catching the wind, as he rocketed back up to Pidgeot's altitude.

"Staraptor use air slash!"

"Pidgeot, counter it with your own air slash!"

Two balls of air and wind were formed, and launched across the sky. They met exactly in the middle of the two bird Pokemon. The explosion that was formed, sent both rocketing into the ground.

The impact had formed craters.

It would be a miracle if either had survived.

Except, they both had.

Each Pokemon was struggling back into the air, worn out, but ready to do whatever it took to win this battle.

"Staraptor, brave bird." Shadow ordered.

Staraptor's body started to glow intense colors of blue, red, and yellow, and quick as a bullet he shot forward.

Roxas grit his teeth. He had to win this. For his mom. Shadow had nothing to win for. Roxas knew that.

"Pidgeot, you gotta stop it! Use hurricane!"

With a cry, the Kanto region native bird, gathered a mass of air to form a hurricane that swept Staraptor right into its inside. A cry echoed through the stadium.

Shadow had other plans.

"Staraptor use fly to get out of there!"

Long seconds passed, but Staraptor appeared above the mass of air.

"Now, end this with brave bird!"

"Agility, get way from it!"

Pidgeot flashed in and out of sight, agility working wonders for the bird. Staraptor was desperately lost, trying to find Pidgeot.

Shadow seemed nervous. Obviously this kid was here for a reason. He was smart. Shadow needed to be smarter.

"Staraptor, use air slash, and spin."

Staraptor didn't question his trainer for a second, following his trainers command easily. Pidgeot flashed right into a mass of air and wind.

With a cry, Pidgeot was flung straight into the arena wall.

It was done.

Shadow turned his back, returning Staraptor to his pokeball, before walking away, a single phrase left on his tongue.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

_**Next time...**_

_**Poinsettia visits Golden Gates Talk Show to Chat with Katie**_

**And**

**Round 1**

_**Battle 6**_

_Hailey and Flygon (Everest)_

_Vs._

_Alister and Braviary_

* * *

**Me: Hehe. Good chapter right? Do you guys think Shadow deserved to win? Thoughts on Ramses' back story? Who's gonna win next time? Hailey or Alister? **

**Also,**

**I'm open to any questions for the people going on the talk show, if anybody has any questions!**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 9: Grudge Match

**Me: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. But last night I decided to have a trip down memory lane, and I watched Rise of Darkrai. Today I watched Pokemon 4ever, and now I'm watching the Johto League for inspiration. XD **

**This chapter, was changed from my original plan. It's still gonna be an amazing, and slightly shocking (hopefully) chapter.**

**Enjoy Chapter 7: Grudge Match.**

**Oh and congrats to MoonBlazer, here's your virtual cookie! *hands virtual cookie***

**Maia: Dakota does not own any Oc's, just her minor characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Grudge Match**

Poinsettia looked at the mirror.

Purple frilly, strapless dress. Check.

Black gladiator sandals. Check.

Black headband with a black flower. Check.

Dutch braid. Check.

Poinsettia looked absolutely stunning. She wouldn't say perfect. No she was past that. She was stunning though.

Ever since her battle with Nicole, Poinsettia had become much more confident in herself. She didn't need to put others down to feel good. She just needed to be herself.

Poinsettia was happy with herself.

On cue, from Katie's words, Poinsettia walked on stage, waving at the cheering crowd. It was overwhelming, for her, to have so many people cheering her name. During the tournament she hadn't really been able to hear who they had been cheering for.

"Hello Poinsettia, you look just stunning tonight!" Katie gushed.

A light blush formed over Poinsettia's complexion.

"Thanks..."

"So why don't we just jump straight into audience questions?"

"That sounds great!"

The first person in the audience stood up. "Poinsettia, there are rumors going around next you're going to compete in the Wallace cup. Is that true?"

Poinsettia nodded. "Those rumors are true. I have decided to put a little more effort into coordinating."

Next was a little boy, he had to have been at least 5 but no older then that.

"Umm miss... Can you show us a coordinating combination?"

Poinsettia giggled. "If Katie doesn't mind."

"Fine with me, Poinsettia."

"Alright Froslass, come on out!"

The ice/ghost type came out with a sweet little cry, shining with elegance.

"Froslass, use shadow ball, straight up into the air! Commence shining heart combination!"

Froslass shot shadow ball into the air, then froze it with ice beam, training ice to the ground so the ball stood on a pillar. The ice ball, gleamed with the shadow ball contained inside it.

"Now, attract!"

Froslass shot the hearts, so they surrounded the ball, then converged into it, destroying the ice, shards raining down in blue, purple and pink. The crowed cheered, as it surrounded Froslass.

Poinsettia bowed, and smiled.

Yes.

This is what she wanted.

To make people happy.

* * *

_**In the Tunnel with Hailey...**_

Hailey paced back and forth within the tunnel.

Could she do this?

It was _him._

She shook her head. Of course she could do it.

He may have won last time. That wouldn't happen again.

Memories flashed through her head.

Them together. His messy white hair, and eyes. One blue, the other brown. The white hoodie he always wore over black jeans.

The last time he had-

No!

She wouldn't think about that.

She couldn't think about that.

Hailey quickly focused herself on adjusting her clothes. She adjusted her knee length, white sundress, that had blue and violet swirling patterns on the bottom. Shivering, she pulled on her jean jacket, and knelt down to re-tie her white converse. She then re-braided her ebony black hair, and adjusted her violet headband.

All of this to keep her mind busy.

This wouldn't work for long.

"Please welcome, Alister from Mossdeep City, and Hailey from Lilycove City!" Kendall announced.

Both trainers walked out, waving at the crowd, before making eye contact. Electricity flowed between the glares they had set on each other.

"Begin!"

"Flygon, win this for me!"

"Braviary, you know what to do!"

Flygon appeared on the field, and when seeing Alister, and sensing the pain coming from her trainer, it didn't make a move toward saying hello.

Braviary appeared soon after, and just cawed its name, ready for battle.

"Braviary, start off with aerial ace!" Alister yelled.

Braviary flew in at Flygon with great speed.

"Dodge it!" Flygon flew up, evading the aerial ace, causing Braviary to have to stop its self, seconds from crashing into the arena wall.

Alister seemed frustrated. She had gotten better. He wanted to tell her that. But he couldn't.

"Braviary, try crush claw!"

"Protect!"

Braviary shot at Flygon again, but hit the green shield Flygon had put up.

"Now Flygon, try flamethrower!"

The flames blasted out of of Flygon's mouth, scorching Braviary. Normally, fire attacks wouldn't do much damage on a fire type like Braviary, but the close range and power of Flygon's attack, sent the fire/flying type reeling backwards.

"Braviary, brave bird! Land a hit!"

This time, Flygon had no escape, and Braviary just exploded straight into Flygon, who flew toward the ground, the impact sending smoke into the air.

"Flygon, are you alright?"

The dragon type stumbled up, and nodded. Hailey sighed in relief.

"This isn't over yet Alister!"

"Didn't expect it to be!"

His voice filled her with so many emotions, that she had to try and block them out.

"Braviary, aerial ace, don't stop!"

Aerial ace over aerial ace. It didn't stop. Flygon cried out, as Braviary landed hit after hit.

"Flygon, quickly, protect!"

Flygon mustered up enough energy to place a shield of energy that sent Braviary backwards.

Hailey had to end this. But the way she could was reckless.

"Braviary, crush claw!"

"Dodge it!"

Alister had to end this. But Flygon was too fast. How could he end it?

"Flygon, draco meteor!"

Alister gasped.

Draco meteor was a clincher.

The sky opened up, shrouding the stadium in a deep purple light.

Meteors flew out of the sky, heading straight toward Braviary. With a murderous cry from Flygon, the meteors flew faster, and knocked Braviary straight into defeat.

It was over.

With a sigh, Hailey returned Flygon to its pokeball, and turned to leave.

"Hailey wait!"

She whipped around to see Alister run toward her.

Her heart clenched in her chest.

"Nice job Hailey."

"Save it Alister. I don't want to hear it." Hailey snapped

"Hailey-"

"No. Stop. I loved you and you left me!"

Then, she was gone.

_I loved you and you left me._

* * *

_**Next time...**_

_**Tristan and Roxas appear on Golden Gates Talk Show.**_

_**And...**_

_**Round 1**_

_**Battle 7**_

_Miranda and Samurott_

_Vs._

_Allison and Beautifly_

* * *

**Me: Soooo... Thoughts? Like the thought of Alister and Hailey's love life? Any questions for Tristan and Roxas? And who will win? Miranda or Allison?**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 11: Sibling Shake-up

**"Me: Sorry about the late update guys. This chapter will be short or long depending on if I get inspiration or not. This is the second to last battle in the first round, and soon we will move to round 2! Double battles will be fun to try and write and chapters will steadily get longer, so yay!**

**I also will have another story coming up soon, a lot like this one. You guys might find it quite interesting and out of the box. You can thank the wonderful Hoenn region for it!**

**Maia: Dakota does not own Pokemon or any Oc's except minor characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Trouble in Twin Town**

"Now, you know something about Roxas nobody, even him, doesn't know right Tristan?"

The 15 year old sighed, but nodded.

"Yes."

"And what would that be, Tristan?" Katie Killer asked.

"Roxas is my brother."

From backstage, the young 12 year old boy gasped, and stormed straight onto stage.

**(A.N: Excuse my language here but I felt this was needed.)**

"What the hell?! Red?!"

Tristan, who was now identified as Red, looked his younger brother straight in the eye, not saying a single word. The younger boys eyes filled with tears, realizing his brother had ran from them. Changed his looks and hid from them, from him.

But why had he left?

Why?

That's all Roxas had ever wanted to know. He had searched Kanto up and down for his brother, who had never been found.

But now he was here.

And Roxas felt anger boil through his veins.

"I hate you..." He whispered.

"I HATE YOU!"

Roxas turned, and fled off stage, running, running. He never knew where he was going. Everything around him was blurred by the tears. His ears were filled with the sounds of his brother yelling his name, and memories flashed through his head.

Broken memories, taken over by pain.

He had thought Tristan, Red, had been dead.

But instead he had been hiding.

Why had he been hiding?

"Roxas wait!"

His voice felt so unknown to Roxas. However, he still turned around to face the older boy.

"Roxas, I'm sorry. I didn't leave because of you. Mom and Dad..."

"Mom and Dad are dead, Red."

"What?"

"I found them dead a week after you had left. I went on my journey then. Tried to put my life behind me. I was so close, so so so close, until you came back and brought it all back!"

"Roxas..."

"They all tell me I act older. I'm mature, and level-headed. But inside I'm a ticking bomb, reading to explode, and you're gonna be the reason I detonate."

Tristan was speechless then. Unable to say anything. Maybe leaving was a mistake.

His past had died with him.

But now it was back. And his new life was crumbling before him.

What had he done?

Roxas turned to walk away, and Tristan didn't move to stop him.

And two brothers, oh so similar, became that much different.

* * *

**In the Stadium...**

Two girls stood on opposite sides of the battle field. If they hadn't been wearing different clothes they could have been mistaken as clones.

Long blonde hair that reached their ankles and shined in the intense sunlight.

Bright green eyes that sparkled.

The same straight teeth, and freckles dotting their cheek bones.

They were the same.

But so different.

Miranda and Allison Cherrier were what people called double trouble.

Twin Terrors.

Devious Devils.

Miranda was very confident. She came out like a bullet, and stole the spotlight.

Allison wasn't quiet. But shy. Make her comfortable and she can be just like her sister. But more graceful.

Miranda wore jean shorts, and a light blue blouse, that made her stand out in a crowd.

Allison wore a light purple sundress.

They grew up in Nimbasa City. Both dancers.

Miranda loved Jazz.

Allison loved Ballet or Lyrical.

The same, but different.

And now, they were about to collide.

"Begin!"

"Samurott, go!"

"Beautifly, lets sparkle!"

And the battle began, just like that.

"Samurott, start off with surf!" Miranda yelled.

Allison intently watched as water began to form into a wave. And she waited.

"Beautifly, spin and use silver wind!"

The bug and flying type started to spin, silver wind forming a tornado that picked up the water, to form a hurricane.

Not a drop touched Beautifly who was in the middle, wings tucked close to her body as she twisted fast, silver wind being her protector

"Woah..." Miranda whispered.

"Now Beautifly!"

The tornado started to move at a rapid speed, and collided with Samurott, as Beautifly emerged, wings glittering with water. Samurott emerged seconds later, skidding across the ground as the tornado dissolved into nothingness.

"Samurott, try megahorn!"

The horn on Samurott's head glowed an intense green-yellow color, as he charged forward with incredibly speed. In a couple of bounds, he was a leap away from Beautifly.

There was nothing Allison could do to stop the impact.

Beautifly flew through the air, but Allison wasn't going to let her Pokemon fall.

"Beautifly, giga drain, go!"

In a flash of green, both Pokemon were enveloped in light, as Beautifly sucked energy away from Samurott and into itself.

Allison was on top of this.

Except Miranda had one move that could end it all.

"Samurott, break free and use ice beam!"

Samurott shook off the green light that surrounded it, and fired the icy beam at Beautifly.

It was a direct hit.

Beautifly fell to the ground, in a clump of wings and ice.

Miranda smirked. It was over.

Not.

"Beautifly, morning sun!" Allison called out.

Beautifly's wings started to glow yellow, as it as able to fly back up into the air, good as new. It wasn't over yet.

"Silver wind!"

"Hydro pump!"

The two attacks collided, mid-air, but silver wind cut right through Samurott's hydro pump, scoring a direct hit.

"Finish it off, giga drain."

Allison's words were deadly, and with a cry, Beautifly rose into higher into the air, and started sucking Samurott's energy once more.

Miranda could do nothing.

She had no way out now.

Samurott was going to faint.

She was going to lose.

With one last cry, Samurott collapsed.

Allison had beat her sister at her own game.

Miranda walked over to Samurott and sat next to it stroking its fur.

"You did great buddy..." She whispered.

"Miranda that was awesome!"

Allison stood before her. Miranda rose, and smiled a real smile at her sister.

"It was. Now go knock the rest of them dead."

They embraced each other hard then.

Battle could change them, and pit them against each other.

But sisters are sisters.

That would never change.

They would always be there for each other.

* * *

**Next time...**

**John appears on the talk show!**

_**And**_

**Round 1**

_**Battle 8**_

_Marine and Delphox_

_Vs._

_Joanne and Samurott_

* * *

**Me: This chapter took an hour and it sucks. Anyways... Shocked by who won? And who will win next time? Questions for John?**

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey guys... My life has been bad lately. I was wondering if anyone was still interested in this story and if I should even continue it. It's been so long and I'm guessing you all lost interest. Leave your thoughts in the reviews please. **

**~Dakota**


End file.
